


Be my Valentine?

by UnicornAffair



Series: Emma Gomez-Hart [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, One Shot, Trimberly as Emma's moms, Valentine's Day, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Trini and Kimberly stay up all night February 13th to help their daughter, Emma, get ready for the big Valentine's Day party school...only to find out that she wants to confess her feelings to her best friend.





	Be my Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Just wanted to do something cute, and quick. Hope everyone has a great holiday!! <3 <3 <3

February 13th, better late than never when it came to buying a box of valentines for the big exchange at school the next day. Kimberly and Trini went through the rough process of adopting a daughter from overseas, and while Emma may not be their blood...their bond was  _ strong.  _ She was their daughter, and like any parent the night before a big party at school, they would do  _ anything _ to make sure that their child was happy. The aisle at the local  _ Target _ had been mostly wiped clean, but for a girl like Emma who would continuously watch the latest popular Disney Princess movie...it wasn’t too hard to find a box of  _ Moana  _ themed cards to give to her class. 

No, what  _ sucked,  _ was spending the time in the kitchen putting together a creative  _ box _ to put valentines day gifts in. While all Trini wanted to do was put pink paper over a tissue box and call it a day, an imaginative seven year old had other plans. She wanted a box that looked like a  _ swan _ because Emma  _ loved _ birds. It left for one  _ long _ night of looking up youtube tutorials on how to turn a goddamn cereal box into an animal.

“Why am  _ I _ the one doing this again?” Trini asked, her wife Kimberly was sitting next to Emma, an arm wrapped around her as she helped make sure their daughter spelled her classmates name’s right. “You’re the artsy one”

“But  _ you’re _ so good with your hands” Kimberly’s smile was wide, really, she didn’t want to do it so she conned her wife into it. “Just look at how well the deck looks” Emma nodded her head in agreement, knowing all too well how her mom’s argued. Trini knew that deep down, Kimberly wanted  _ her _ kid to have the nicest valentine’s day box...and to beat out her rival Amanda at the PTA. That was what it really boiled down to.

“You  _ so _ owe me” Trini sighed, it  _ had _ to be a bird? Emma took after Kimberly when it came to her favorite animals….both her girls had their heads in the clouds, while Trini? Well, she was much more down to Earth. “You’re sure you don’t want a tiger?”

Emma shook her head, “That’s  _ Gia’s _ favorite”

“C’mon sweetie we still have to finish these before your big day tomorrow” Kimberly tapped her finger against the Moana cards. 

Emma had her big bold black marker and spoke aloud as she wrote,  _ “To Hazel, love Emma”  _

Kimberly exchanged a knowing look with Trini, even if staying up late and doing everything was tiresome...they wouldn’t trade this life for the world. They would only have so many years until their daughter grew up and moved out of their home. It felt like only yesterday Emma couldn’t write her m’s the right way up. She signed all of her cards with  _ Ewwa.  _

“Maybe you shouldn’t put love on all of your cards” 

“Why not? I love Hazel, she’s super sweet and invited me to her birthday party” Oh Trini remembered  _ that _ birthday well...the Landsdown’s always had a way to have the  _ flashiest _ birthday party imaginable.

“Okay, but you can’t say stuff you don’t  _ mean”  _ Trini sighed, “Do you love that Jake kid?” Little shit scared Emma with a stuffed snake, she fell over and broke her arm back in first grade...something Trini never quite got over.

“He’s really funny”

“Troy?”

“He just needs a hug”

“Noah?”

_ “Awwwww Noah”  _ Emma cooed, her eyes widening like a puppy dog’s at the name drop.

Kimberly shook her head, not appreciating Trini’s little interrogation. Their daughter had a huge heart and wanted everyone to feel special on this day. Kimberly wanted Emma to remain pure of heart and naive to the darkness the world had to offer for as long as she could. Trini was  _ always _ more of the realist. 

“Besides, she’s already signed like 80% of them” And Kimberly did not want to have to resist that candy and chocolate aisle for a second time. “Hun, it’s fine” Trini had to sigh and let this one go.

When Emma was all done signing her valentine’s day cards for the class, she got up from the table, but instead of going to start getting ready for bed like her moms would have wanted; she came back to the table with red and pink cardboard. All Kimberly wanted to do was wind down, and let Trini finish this swan box, so she was the one who wanted to hurry Emma to bed. “Sweetie, it’s late...you have to get up early tomorrow”

“I know” Emma pouted, “So help me. I wanna make a  _ special _ valentine for Gia” As in her very best friend from down the street. “I wanna tell her that I love her”

Trini set down the box immediately and tilted her head, this felt different than writing  _ Love, Emma _ on a Moana card given to the entire class. “In the way I love your mom?”

The young girl nodded her head and smiled, “Uh huh” 

“Oh then you’ll definitely need my help” Kimberly wanted to make perfectly rounded hearts, if their daughter was going to declare her love for the first time, ooh, she was going to make sure it went perfectly. 

“Um. Kim.” Trini bit her lip, something in her gut was screaming at her to say something. “Can we have a sidebar?” 

Kimberly kissed the side of her daughter’s head and murmured a, “Use your nice cursive like you practiced” Before getting up and joining her perplexed wife out in the living room, “You could be a  _ little _ more supportive”

“Kim.” Trini folded her arms, “You think this is a good idea?” She tilted her head to the side, challenging her wife, “This is Emma’s  _ best _ friend. The girl she does  _ everything _ with...sending her a valentine...like  _ this. _ Could change  _ everything _ in the  _ worst _ way”

Kimberly rested her hands on her wife’s shoulders, “What is the worst that can happen? They’re only in second grade”

“Gia stops being her friend, starts being  _ mean _ to her because she’s  _ weird _ or  _ different _ and Emma’s going to feel lonely or self conscious or…” Trini sighed, tilting her head down, “Somehow become ashamed of us”  

“First off that little girl  _ loves _ us” Kimberly tried her best to reassure her wife, “And is  _ totally _ gay”

Trini squinted, “She’s  _ seven” _ She paused, “And how are we supposed to know if Emma’s  _ actually _ feeling these...feelings or if she’s just copying how  _ we _ are?”

“Well, she hasn’t exactly come out as straight either” Kimberly joked, “Oh come on, you have nothing to worry about…” Trini was still unconvinced, “Gia  _ insisted _ on being Danny Zuko for Halloween so she could wear a leather jacket” Emma made for a  _ fine _ pink lady. Trini remembered how much fun Emma had walking around as a  _ bad girl,  _ with her quoting the movie.  _ Tell me about it stud  _ was hilarious coming out of a kindergartner. 

“And as for our daughter…” Kimberly poked her head out to watch Emma carefully dab yellow glitter onto her card. The young mother cringed knowing that somehow that glitter would wind up  _ everywhere.  _ “You don’t think it’s a coincidence that she became  _ obsessed _ with Frozen after Gia started to wear her hair in a braid like Elsa?”

“You think Emma has a crush on a cartoon character?”

Kimberly sighed, both women were so tired, “I think how she feels for Gia…” She started to rub Trini’s shoulders, “I think there’s something there and we can either encourage her to go after the girl of her dreams or we can be those parents who try to snuff out her flame for ‘her own good’.”

“When you say it like that….”

“If this blows up…” Kimberly was confident that it  _ wouldn’t,  _ “Emma will have  _ us.  _ Her loving moms who make her stork boxes at 11:45pm the night before the school’s party”

“Jesus Kim, it’s a  _ swan  _ not a stork” Trini frowned, protective of her handiwork, “It’s not a goddamn baby shower.”  

“United front, okay?” Kimberly leaned down ever so slightly to kiss Trini’s forehead, “We can do this”

“...Yeah okay, but we’re going to this damn party and seeing how it goes” Trini knew if this went south in  _ anyway _ their daughter was going to  _ need _ her mother’s there to wipe away tears and try to mend her first broken heart with some of her favorite ice cream. 

The young couple returned to the kitchen so they could sit on either side of their daughter, Trini tried to play it off cool by leaning over to try and read Emma’s card, “How’re you going to do it?”

“I dunno” The little girl looked down to her card, hoping that it wasn’t  _ dumb.  _ “I was just gonna tell her how I felt…”

“We could stop at the store before going to school if you wanted to buy her flowers” Kimberly suggested, trying to one up the  _ romance _ department. She caught the disapproval on Trini’s face  _ instantaneously,  _ “What? This is  _ Gia Moran _ you know she walks around like she owns the world we have to impress her with  _ something” _

“No.” Trini did  _ not _ want to draw any more attention to Emma. God, she couldn’t handle the idea of her daughter being relentlessly teased through the rest of elementary school. Would she fight some 7 year olds on Emma’s behalf? Oh, ho, absolutely without a doubt. At the end of the day she wanted Emma to find her happiness. “Gia is spoiled because her parents don’t put the time in. They’ll give her an ipad so she doesn’t talk to them about what she likes...she doesn’t need a  _ flashy gift.”  _ Trini turned her daughter to make sure she looked her in the eye, “When it comes to a girl you like, you have to tell them from your heart how you feel. Shiny objects are nice, but that’s not personal...an ipad isn’t  _ Emma Gomez-Hart.  _ You’re going to take her hand, and you’re going to give her your card and tell her how you feel...no games...okay?”

“I think I can do that” Emma slowly nodded her head, “I hope she likes me back”

“She’d be an idiot not to” Kimberly hugged her little girl, catching Trini’s eye to mouth a  _ ‘I love you’.  _

*****

The next morning at the second grade valentine’s day party, Trini was anxiously eating a donut, stuffing her face with sweets to get over the anxiety of her daughter approaching her first crush. God, she was more nervous than Emma was. Kimberly, well, Kimberly had a grand time chatting with the other moms and bragging about how Trini made Emma’s swanbox herself and how it was the most impressive valentine’s box in the class. Take the girl out of cheerleading, but that competitive drive still laid dormant. Trini wasn’t one to play the PTA game. 

“Kim!” Trini tried getting her wife away from Amanda the  _ moment _ she saw their sweet little Emma, a little red envelope in her hand, approach a little blonde girl with an Elsa braid.  _ “Kimberly!”  _ She snapped the second time, this time she caught Kim’s attention. When Kimberly looked her way Trini simply used her head to motion to where the two little girls were sitting and talking. 

“Our little girl’s growing up…” Kimberly stood next to Trini, reaching down to take her hand. Emma took her mother’s advice by holding Gia’s hand. Kimberly could  _ hear _ Trini take in a sharp breath. “Imagine when she asks a girl to  _ prom” _

“I just want her to make it through  _ today”  _ Trini and Kimberly could sigh a breath of relief when Gia wrapped her arms around their daughter in a hug. The worst case scenario wasn’t going to happen to their daughter. 

The little boy who was responsible for breaking Emma’s arm a year ago, Jake Holling, approached Gia with a chocolate rose a big smile on his face. Kimberly and Trini didn’t  _ hear _ what he had to say before the blonde shoved him to the floor, but they certainly heard the blonde utter. “Ew I don’t  _ like  _ boys like that. Emma’s my  _ girlfriend  _ soooo sucks to suck Holling”

Emma’s second grade teacher was going to have to intervene to save Jake from total embarrassment from his peers. Kimberly laughed lowly to herself, a smile creeping on her face. She didn’t need to tell Trini a  _ I told you so,  _ about Gia being gay. “I like her” Kimberly  _ would,  _ back in their high school days she knocked Ty Fleming’s tooth out without even blinking.

“Mmm” Trini could only worry what ten years would bring...Gia...a motorcycle, their sweet baby girl on the back of a  _ motorcycle.  _ “Uh huh” Trini could only pray she took after  _ her _ and not  _ Kimberly _ when it came to common sense over impulsivity.

Kimberly could sense Trini’s nerves and wrapped her arms around her, kissing the back of her head. The pair wouldn’t have to worry about their daughter getting into trouble for  _ years _ to come...for now, they could eat donuts at a second grade valentine’s day party. “Be my valentine?”

Trini could only smile,  _ “Always”  _ And forever.  
  



End file.
